Un week end à Poudlard
by Myscast
Summary: Vous voulez découvrir un certain week end à Poudlard ? Le mot de passe : Serpent farceur.


**Un week-end à Poudlard**

« Hum… manger Draco… »

Harry s'étire longuement et ouvre péniblement les yeux, s'extirpant de son agréable rêve coutumier, où, vous l'aurez deviné, il laisse libre cours à son fantasme le plus secret, le plus chéri : manger Draco.

Cela fait des mois qu'il en rêve ; ou plutôt, des années qu'il en meure inconsciemment d'envie, et quelques mois seulement qu'il s'en est pleinement rendu compte, après une lutte acharnée contre son inconscient farceur. Il a tout fait pour renier cette envie sordide, mais maintenant qu'il l'a enfin acceptée, elle l'obsède plus fort que jamais.

Cette envie, impérieuse, délicieuse : _manger Draco…_

Harry désactive machinalement le sort de silence qu'il projette chaque soir, par sécurité, autour de sa personne. Il y a des secrets qu'il ne serait pas bon de révéler à ses amis griffondors… ou plutôt, une certaine envie, bien tenace. Se levant tant bien que mal de son lit confortable avec la mollesse matinale qui lui est propre, le griffon se dirige d'un pas brumeux vers la salle de bain. Comme chaque matin, il lui faudra au moins une bonne trentaine de minutes, si ce n'est trois quarts d'heure, pour émerger des limbes persistantes du sommeil…

Comme bien des matins, là encore, il arrive en retard au cours de potions, ayant manqué à plusieurs reprises de se rendormir sur son petit-déjeuner… Après que le lot de points requis ait été enlevé à Griffondor, qu'une retenue lui soit promise pour le soir-même, et que l'objet de son encombrant fantasme l'ait gratifié d'un sourire moqueur et dédaigneux, Harry prend place et laisse le cours se dérouler lentement, sans réellement s'y intéresser. L'attention qu'il aurait du y prêter est quant à elle entièrement dirigée, avec toute la discrétion nécessaire, vers un beau serpentard blond, au dos impeccablement droit et aux cheveux soigneusement domptés vers l'arrière. Et au cou si fin, si tendre, si pâle, qui semble l'appeler farouchement à chaque fois que le jeune homme tourne la tête…

« Le complexe du vampire… » murmure Harry en pestant doucement, amusé malgré lui.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir seulement poser ses lèvres à la base de son cou, juste au dessus de ses clavicules qui se meuvent si sensuellement sous sa chair…

* * *

Les cours se déroulant aussi lentement qu'à l'ordinaire, Harry a le temps de s'endormir trois fois avant que n'arrive la pause déjeuner. Là, il retrouve tout son enthousiasme tandis qu'il picore au côté de Ron (qui lui s'empiffre joyeusement, sous le regard vaguement attendri d'Hermione).

L'après midi, le temps passe nettement plus vite, hâté pour Harry par la perspective de cette fichue retenue à laquelle il n'a aucune envie de se rendre ; les encouragements moqueurs et les exclamations échevelées des autres Griffondors sont bien loin de le motiver à affronter le vieux serpent graisseux et décharné, jusqu'à une heure probablement avancée de la nuit…

Et pour être avancée, elle l'est, cette heure. Lorsqu'Harry ressort d'un pas incertain de sa longue et éprouvante retenue, l'heure du couvre-feu est déjà dépassée depuis longtemps. Les paroles méprisantes de Rogue lui ont donné le tournis, et il n'aspire plus qu'à une chose, s'allonger dans son lit moelleux et oublier toute cette journée au profit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur ; et probablement peuplé de fantasmes.

Ses pas lents le mènent aux escaliers baladeurs, et tout endormi qu'il est, Harry ne remarque pas leur déplacement et se retrouve le plus curieusement du monde dans les cachots. Son esprit étant à des lieux de là (flottant quelque part sur un délicieux petit nuage poétiquement appelé somnolence), Harry suit le même chemin qu'il aurait suivi, les yeux à demi-fermés, pour gagner son dortoir. Sans savoir que, plaisanterie du destin, ledit chemin le mène devant la chambre de préfet d'un certain serpentard blond… ses lèvres murmurent son mot de passe passe-partout (« _Serpent farceur_ »…) ; tellement passe-partout qu'il s'avère être le même que celui du serpentard. Harry ouvre la porte, sans remarquer l'absence du portrait de la vieille dame, sans remarquer l'absence de salle commune ni d'escalier en spiral. Sans doute s'imagine t-il les avoir vus et traversés, dans son demi-sommeil si prenant…

Il ne remarque pas non plus que la décoration est émeraude et argent, et non rouge et or ; de toute façon, l'obscurité est telle qu'il ne pourrait s'en apercevoir, même parfaitement réveillé. Son instinct le guide jusqu'à l'unique lit de la pièce, et il s'endort là, emmailloté dans les draps verts, sans se rendre compte le moins du monde de la présence du beau serpentard profondément endormi à quelques centimètres de lui.

* * *

Lorsque Draco s'éveille, confortablement allongé sur le dos, tiré de quelque rêve agréable par les rayons d'un soleil joueur qui s'étirent paresseusement jusqu'à lui, la première chose qu'il sent est ce corps chaud blotti tout contre lui, et ce bras autour de son torse. Et ce parfum, aussi. Un parfum entêtant, suave, masculin. Draco songe un instant à se rendormir paisiblement, lorsque…

« Draco… hmmm… manger Draco… »

Il rouvre vivement les yeux. Se pourrait-il que…

« Potter ? » murmure t-il, interdit.

Et oui, il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, tourné vers lui, endormi, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau joliment en bataille, son petit minois arborant un sourire rêveur. Et son corps qui se resserre contre le sien…

« Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ! Potter, lâche-moi ! »

Il attrape le bras possessivement passé autour de lui et tente de s'en libérer ; et voilà les lèvres de Potter dans son cou… Draco devient blanc comme un linge.

« Potter… qu'est-c'que tu fais… ?... »

Les lèvres se pressent contre sa chair, la suçotent, l'aspirent, la mordillent doucement…

« 'anger 'raco… »

Incapable de réagir, le serpentard s'abandonne à cet étrange baiser de son ennemi de toujours. Se pourrait-il que Potter rêve de lui ? Qu'il soit venu dans sa chambre dans le but de… de quoi ? De lui _manger_ sensuellement le cou ? Toute l'irréalité de la situation lui saute brusquement aux yeux, et il soupire. L'envie de balancer ce Potter encore endormi dans le couloir lui traverse bien l'esprit, mais il veut d'abord savoir comment ce stupide griffondor a découvert le mot de passe et l'emplacement de sa chambre. Enfin quoi, il n'a pas la moindre envie de se réveiller chaque matin avec un griffondor dans son lit… ça pourrait être flatteur, certes, mais il tient quand même au peu d'intimité qui lui est accordée dans ce vaste château.

Draco décide donc d'user d'un minimum de diplomatie.

« Potter… réveille toi… »

Les lèvres dans son cou raffermissent leur prise, et le corps du griffondor bascule brusquement sur le sien. Les lèvres se dirigent vers les siennes, traçant un sillon brûlant le long de son cou. Sans ménagement, le serpentard repousse le corps du griffondor, qui retombe alors mollement sur lui. Emergeant doucement, Potter tourne vers lui son regard encore brumeux.

« Draco… »

Est-il utile de rappeler que le griffondor met toujours une bonne trentaine de minutes au minimum pour retrouver toutes ses facultés de réflexion ?

« Qu'est-c'que tu fais dans mon lit, Potter ? »

La tête du griffondor retombe à nouveau dans le cou du serpentard.

« C'est toi qui est dans mon lit… »

Draco secoue la tête, brusquement fatigué. Il ne va rien pouvoir en tirer, c'est Potter après tout…

« Potter. Regarde autour de toi. C'est vert et argent ; c'est pas ton décorum, que je sache ?

- Nan. C'est que je veux te manger, alors je dois rêver que je suis dans ta chambre… »

Une légère rougeur endormie colore les joues du brun. Il pose à nouveau ses lèvres dans le cou du serpentard, de l'autre côté cette fois. Renonçant à le repousser, Draco se perd dans la contemplation du plafond, songeur.

« Draco ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Hm. Euh… hein ?! »

Les lèvres du brun ont déjà pris possession des siennes, et les épousent doucement. Voyant que le blond n'ouvre pas la bouche, le brun se recule, boudeur, et le toise de toute sa hauteur.

« Un vrai ! Je veux un vrai.

- Tu me fatigues, Potter.

- Un vrai baiser… s'il te plait, Draco…

- D'accord. Mais après tu me laisses tranquille. »

Harry n'a même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que le serpentard le renverse et inverse leur position, le dominant à présent. Ses lèvres trouvent celles, fiévreuses, du griffondor, et un long ballet commence alors. Leurs langues se caressent, s'appréhendent, se comprennent et s'unissent longuement, dansant sensuellement ensemble. Le serpentard, accessoirement nu, sent une partie bien précise de son anatomie se rappeler à lui ; aussi, il met fin au baiser, et tente de se relever. Peine perdue, car les bras du griffon sont déjà autour de son cou, et tout son corps se presse voluptueusement contre le sien.

« Lâche moi Potter… halète le serpentard. T'es pas encore réveillé, et je risque de te…

- De me quoi ? » reprend innocemment le griffon, en lui lançant un long regard brulant.

Le serpentard se mord la lèvre.

« C'est un rêve, Draco, reprend le brun. C'est la première fois que j'en fais un aussi réaliste. Je compte bien en profiter… »

Et le serpentard s'abandonne aux convictions et aux bras du brun, oubliant tout dans cette douce étreinte qui se resserre autour de lui.

* * *

Les lèvres se lient et se délient, les corps aussi. Une dance délicieuse et interdite s'affirme avec douceur dans cette chambre émeraude et argent, sous la lumière tendre et curieuse des premiers rayons du soleil. Sous les draps, deux corps nus se découvrent, se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Un petit brun avide fait courir sa langue et sa bouche impatientes sur tout ce corps alangui et perdu, en étant loin de négliger cette partie de chair brulante et fièrement dressée qui n'attend que sensations et contacts. Des gémissements rauques et des petits cris essoufflés emplissent la chambre, enveloppant les deux corps sans conscience d'un délicat voile d'excitation et de perdition. Des renversements de situation, des luttes douces entre ces deux êtres affamés, des frottements aériens, des caresses rêveuses. L'émerveillement et la passion, l'envie et la soif de l'autre qui les lient plus férocement que n'importe quel autre lien en cet instant privilégié, en dehors du temps, en dehors du monde. Soudain, une union, douce, lente, prévenante. Un brun qui se crispe, un blond qui s'immobilise. Quelques minutes égrenées au rythme des respirations saccadées qui s'enroulent l'une autour de l'autre ; puis la danse qui reprend, plus forte, plus profonde, plus belle. Deux corps qui ne forment plus qu'un, deux cœurs qui se cherchent sans le savoir, se heurtant puis se caressant sans cesse. Une apothéose, grandiose, frémissante ; deux cris, deux prénoms, puis ces deux corps qui retombent l'un sur l'autre, épuisés, tremblants, heureux. Délivrés. Un délicieux engourdissement qui les prend, évaporant les interrogations ou les remises en question, ne laissant place qu'à l'hypnotique satisfaction d'avoir deux bras tendres autour de soi…

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveille une seconde fois, les deux bras autour de lui sont toujours là. Il ose à peine ouvrir les yeux ; cette fois, il se sent bien conscient de tout ; de ce corps contre lui, de ce qu'ils viennent de faire ; de l'identité de ce serpentard… Malgré lui, il frissonne. Il a peur. Peur d'être brutalement rejeté, peur d'avoir fait une erreur, peur d'avoir tout foiré. Et surtout, peur de ce qu'il sent s'agiter en lui depuis leur union ; un sentiment, fort et doux à la fois, un sentiment subtil et puissant à l'encontre du serpentard. Un sentiment très tendre, qui se trouvait peut être dissimulé depuis toujours sous cette faim constante de sa peau délicate…

Puisant du courage au plus profond de lui, il ouvre lentement les yeux. Un regard calme et attentif plonge immédiatement dans le sien. Il est contre le torse du serpentard, et leurs visages, posés l'un à côté de l'autre, se touchent presque. Il sent les battements lents et paisibles du cœur du blond, contre son propre torse. Il s'efforce à rythmer sa respiration sur la sienne, à calmer cette peur qui monte toujours en lui. Il trouve un certain réconfort dans l'attitude si calme du serpentard, bien qu'il n'est pas sur d'oser espérer quoi que ce soit.

Le silence se prolonge entre eux, et les minutes s'égrainent, tels autant de petits grains de sable filant entre leurs doigts entrelacés. Le serpentard finit par fermer les paupières, rapprochant un peu sa tête de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux fronts se touchent.

« Bien dormi, Potter ? » murmure t-il.

Une petite touche d'amusement, dans sa voix. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de calme. Un calme étrange, insondable. Un calme que seul le Draco presque adulte qu'il est à présent, en dernière année à Poudlard, est à même de posséder.

« Oui.

- Je suis assez confortable, j'espère. »

Et, immanquablement, le griffondor rougit en songeant aux caresses sur son corps, aux baisers, aux contacts constants entre eux deux. Le blond éclate de rire.

« Que tu es chaste, Potter.

- Je t'emmerde » rétorque t-il faiblement.

Le serpentard conserve son sourire, et se libère de leur étreinte pour s'étirer longuement. Le regard du brun se perd sur ce corps si pâle, si parfait, aux muscles puissants, aux membres fins mais élancés, à la chute de reins si attirante. Un corps si bien fait, du froncement irrésistible de ses sourcils d'or à la moue éternellement boudeuse au coin de sa bouche, qui l'a possédé mieux qu'aucun autre ne l'a jamais fait. Sentant son regard admiratif et légèrement gêné sur lui, le blond replonge son regard dans le sien. Un échange muet entre eux, dont Harry ne saisit pas tout ; il y a quelque chose de dérangeant, dans le regard du blond : quelque chose de _tendre_. Quelque chose qui ne peut tout simplement pas être adressé à lui, Harry Potter, Griffondor de pure souche, au physique banal et aux sentiments incompréhensibles, profondément enfouis en lui depuis si longtemps.

Mu par un besoin inexplicable de s'assurer de sa réalité, et de la réalité de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux quelques heures auparavant, Harry passe sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du blond, savourant leur douce texture, leur contact rassurant. Le serpentard le laisse faire, puis se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, sans plus se préoccuper du regard du brun sur son dos si droit et sur ses fesses d'albâtre. En entendant l'eau couler, Harry repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, et ferme à nouveau les yeux, se laissant aller à son habituelle somnolence. Il en est tiré quelques minutes plus tard par ses propres vêtements qui viennent atterrir sur son visage ; il se relève, en pestant un peu. La voix autoritaire du serpentard le rappelle à l'ordre :

« Te rendors pas, Potter. Va prendre ta douche, ça te réveillera. »

Le griffondor s'exécute, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Tandis que l'eau chaude perle sur son corps, l'enveloppant d'une agréable torpeur, il se demande vaguement quelle attitude adopter devant le serpentard, maintenant. Néanmoins, il n'a pas vraiment à s'inquiéter sur la question, puisque que lorsqu'il regagne la chambre, celle-ci est vide. Bien évidemment, le serpentard ne l'a pas attendu…

Après avoir une dernière fois balayé la chambre d'un long regard indéchiffrable, Harry s'en va, le cœur et l'esprit profondément bouleversés et pourtant heureux.

* * *

C'est un dimanche ; ainsi, n'a-t-il pas à justifier son réveil si tardif… par contre, pour avoir découché, c'est autre chose. A peine met-il le pied dans sa salle commune que Ron et Hermione lui sautent dessus, l'assaillant de questions. Hermione commence en lui demandant si cette satanée chauve-souris graisseuse ne l'aurait pas gardé en retenue toute la nuit, sadique comme elle est ; quant à Ron, il passe tout de suite dans le vif des interrogations, en lui demandant chez qui il a passé la nuit. Harry stoppe ces effusions en levant les mains, attendant le silence, en se demandant mentalement comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« Je… j'ai… enfin, je… »

Et le voilà qui vire au rouge tomate, ce qui suffit largement à ce que la nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre : Harry Potter a découché, avec une mystérieuse inconnue dont il ne veut rien dévoiler. Et ce, même sous la torture, pense t-il mentalement. Sans savoir les réactions futures de Malfoy, il préfère se taire et attendre. D'autant plus qu'il se verrait mal expliquer à ses amis griffondors qu'il a passé la nuit avec Draco Malfoy…

Lorsqu'il croise ce dernier à l'heure du repas, dans les couloirs menant à la grande salle, ils s'arrêtent tout deux face à face. Malfoy est accompagné de quelques serpentards, et Harry de ces deux éternels suivants ; les deux (anciens ?) ennemis se regardent quelques secondes, échangeant un regard si profond qu'il retourne le cœur du jeune griffondor. Le serpentard finit par lui accorder un grand sourire :

« Bonjour, Potter. »

Ne détectant aucun piège, Harry répond de la même manière, et les deux groupes se séparent pour converger chacun vers leur table respective.

« Qu'est-c'qu'il lui prend, à Malfoy ? s'enquiert Ron en se jetant sur une alléchante cuisse de poulet.

- Aucune idée » répond prudemment Harry.

Hermione le gratifie d'un long regard scrutateur, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

* * *

La journée se déroule comme un jour de repos normal pour les élèves de Poudlard ; quelques révisions, quelques sorties dans le parc, quelques jeux, quelques siestes, quelques boutades. Harry demeure continuellement pensif, songeant au beau blond ténébreux qui demeure pour lui indéchiffrable. Se reverront-ils, de la même manière que la nuit dernière ? A quel point ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux a-t-il changé les choses entre eux ? Comment réagir face à lui maintenant, et à quoi s'attendre ? Qu'espérer, que redouter ?...

L'esprit du griffondor est un véritable nid de questions désorganisées qui s'agitent farouchement, tournant toutes autour d'un même sujet. Hermione, remarquant l'état de son ami, fait de son mieux pour le distraire, mais dès que le soir arrive, les questions recommencent à fuser à l'intérieur de sa tête. Prétextant un devoir à terminer impérativement pour le cours de potions du lendemain, Harry décide de sécher le repas pour trouver refuge à la bibliothèque. Là, en se cachant derrière un vieux manuel de potions, il peut laisser libre cours à ses angoisses et tenter de les analyser. Néanmoins, un quart d'heure plus tard, il est bien évidemment endormi et ses questions n'ont pas trouvé l'ombre d'une réponse…

Il est réveillé par le petit rire d'un certain serpentard. Un rire un brin moqueur, mais surtout nettement amusé. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, Harry émerge de sous son livre de potions.

« Et ben Potter, toujours aussi sérieux à ce que je vois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? »

Sa question n'est pas rébarbative, juste étonnée. Si le jeune griffondor est venu s'isoler à la bibliothèque, c'est avant tout parce qu'il était sur de ne pas y trouver le serpentard, et qu'il ne serait pas dérangé par sa présence troublante qui mélange si aisément les questions dans son esprit déjà troublé…

Un nouveau sourire amusé lui répond.

« Comme je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai demandé de tes nouvelles à la belette. Heureusement que Granger était là, sinon je crois qu'il se serait étranglé dans son bol de soupe… »

Harry hoche doucement la tête, perdu. Malfoy voulait des nouvelles de lui. Une nouvelle question à ajouter à la longue liste de celles auxquelles il doit apporter une réponse : pourquoi ?

Le blond soupire.

« Arrête de cogiter, Potter. »

Il lui tend la main.

« Viens avec moi. »

Et le griffondor le suit.

* * *

A nouveau, ils se retrouvent dans la chambre du blond. Le cœur de Harry bat la chamade dans sa poitrine ; les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé entre eux la nuit dernière l'assaillent une nouvelle fois. Le serpentard enlève sa chemise et s'installe en tailleur sur le lit, invitant d'un geste le griffon à faire de même. Ce dernier s'exécute, en essayant de ne pas se perdre dans la contemplation du torse pâle qui s'offre à lui ; résister à la tentation de ce beau visage est déjà un calvaire suffisant.

« Tu as faim, Potter ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Il faut que tu manges. Tu ne vois pas comme tu es maigre ? »

Le serpentard murmure une brève incantation en donnant un petit coup de baguette entre eux, et deux bols de soupe apparaissent sur le lit. Harry le regarde, perplexe.

« Pour voir si tu manges plus proprement que Weasley » plaisante le blond.

Et il s'empare de son bol et de sa cuiller, et commence à manger, dignement, aussi magnifique et noble sur ce lit que s'il dinait dans son manoir. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Harry fait comme lui. La soupe est chaude et délicieuse ; son estomac se réveille en émettant un long grognement appréciateur, qui bien évidemment, déclenche un accès d'hilarité chez le serpentard. Malgré lui, le griffondor rit aussi. Il n'est pas habitué à voir le serpentard rire ainsi ; à vrai dire, il ne connaît pas grand-chose de lui. Même depuis que le blond est passé de son côté en ce qui concerne la guerre, il n'a jamais vraiment cherché à en savoir plus sur lui, se bornant à leur haine mutuelle, sur laquelle il s'interroge en cet instant. Voyant que son air de réflexion est revenu, le blond soupire doucement.

« Mange ta soupe, Potter. Le reste, on verra après. »

Une fois le repas terminé, les bols disparaissent, et les deux anciens ennemis se regardent. Harry observe un silence prudent, attendant ce que va dire le serpentard. Celui-ci semble méditer un moment avant de se lancer, d'une voix qui n'est à peine plus qu'un murmure :

« Tu sais, Potter… moi aussi, je me suis posé pas mal de questions, depuis ce matin. Et j'en suis venu à comprendre quelque chose : je ne veux plus te haïr. »

Il le regarde dans les yeux, le laissant peser la véracité de sa déclaration.

« Je me suis posé de nombreuses questions depuis le commencement de la guerre, mais jamais sur notre haine, Potter. Même quand j'ai rejoins ton camp, c'était normal pour moi de te haïr, d'être exécrable envers toi. C'était plus qu'une habitude, c'était… »

Il cherche ses mots, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il les trouve, son visage tout entier s'éclaire, et sa beauté frappe une nouvelle fois le jeune griffondor captivé.

« C'était un pilier de mon existence. Quelque chose d'immuable, qui ne changeait jamais, quels que soient les tournants que prenait ma vie. »

Harry hoche doucement la tête. Il comprend ce que veut dire le serpentard ; lui aussi, il lui est arrivé de ressentir les choses ainsi.

« Mais depuis la nuit dernière… je n'arrive plus à te considérer pareil, Potter. Je n'arrive plus à te haïr, et je n'en ai plus envie. Tu resteras toujours un pilier de mon existence, Potter… »

Il se penche vers le griffondor hypnotisé, et ses lèvres se rapprochent sensiblement des siennes, jusqu'à les caresser légèrement.

« … mais pas de la même manière. »

Et ils échangent un long baiser, qui fait totalement déconnecter le brun, incapable de saisir la pleine portée de tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il ne sait qu'une chose, il se sent heureux ; plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Les angoisses dues à la guerre, la peur de l'avenir, tout cela semble s'effacer face aux promesses muettes du serpentard ; face à ce sentiment brulant qui enfle en lui dès que leurs lèvres se joignent.

Ils roulent tout deux sur le lit, et le brun accorde au blond un grand sourire espiègle.

« Qui a-t-il, Potter ?

- Je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas encore mangé mon dessert… »

Et ses lèvres trouvent ce cou tant chéri, tant désiré, qu'il peut maintenant marquer comme bon lui semble.

* * *

C'est le matin ; le soleil vient tout juste de se lever, et deux ombres silencieuses se faufilent dans les couloirs encore silencieux de Poudlard. Un jeune homme roux et une jeune fille élancée, tout deux portant l'écusson brillant de Griffondor. Ils avancent en suivant les indications de la baguette de la jeune fille, dont le bout émet une lueur dorée trouant les dernières limbes d'obscurité qui enveloppent encore le château. Ils finissent par s'immobiliser, en face d'une porte engoncée entre deux murs de pierre froide. Une voix étonnée murmure dans le silence :

« Tu es sur que c'est là ? »

- Oui, Ron, fais moi confiance. Mes sorts de localisation ne ratent jamais.

- Mais, Hermione… c'est la chambre de Malfoy, je l'ai déjà vu en sortir… »

Ils se regardent un instant, incertains. Puis, reprenant du courage, la jeune fille commence à murmurer toutes sortes de mots de passe qui lui traversent l'esprit, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans nullement se décourager.

« Enfin, Mione… on trouvera jamais… ça peut être n'importe quoi…

- Tais toi, Ronald Weasley. Tu n'as qu'à m'aider, si tu t'ennuis. »

En soupirant, Ron lâche au hasard le mot de passe de leur propre dortoir ; la poignée de la porte apparaît. Hermione le regarde avec des yeux incrédules.

« Ben quoi ? »

La jeune fille secoue la tête, et ouvre précautionneusement la porte. Les deux griffondors s'insinuent dans l'antre du serpent, et la referment derrière eux.

Leur souffle se bloque dans leur gorge lorsqu'ils découvrent le spectacle qui s'offre à leurs yeux ébahis : leur petit griffondor dans les bras du ténébreux serpent, tous deux profondément endormis sous les draps verts, leurs deux respirations s'alliant paisiblement.

« Mais… que… » s'exclame Ron, faisant voler en éclat le silence précieux qui règne tout autour d'eux.

La jeune fille lui intime vivement de se taire en lui donnant un violent coup de coude ; mais déjà, les deux corps s'agitent. Le blond ouvre grand les yeux et les fixe sur eux. Le petit brun, encore dans ses brumes habituelles, murmure son habituel refrain :

« Hm… manger Draco… »

Ses lèvres trouvent aveuglément le cou du blond, qu'il commence à mordiller doucement.

« Potter… je crois pas que c'est le moment… réveille toi, pour une fois… »

Un violent « boum » emplit brusquement la chambre : Ron Weasley, Griffondor roux de dernière année et meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter, vient de tomber dans les pommes sur la moquette argentée de la chambre de Draco Malfoy, ennemi immémorial des rouge et or.

_Fin_.


End file.
